Dewey Decimals Guide to Fully Mastering
Dewey Decimal's Guide to Fully Mastering There are multiple ways to fully master, but having seven level 50's, I found that this is the most proactive way. This five step plan will make your pirates levels both complete, and organized! Step #1 Get all levels to level ten, ( potions and fishing included). This Step doesnt take long, but during this period, you unlock weapons like Doll, Dagger, and Grenade. It is important to level those weapons to ten before the next step. Also, for those who hate grenades, I recommend the marching grounds for grenade level 1-14. This will help with faster and more fluent levels! Step #2 After that step is done, the boring part comes; mastering potions and fishing. What I do is I just level each extra once or twice a day, eventually mastering them. You may not like this part, but it will help tremendously, and is worth the work. ''' ''Hint: I try to master potions using Swift Foot I and Ghastly Visage until level eight. Swift Foot II and Ghastly Visage and Shrinkin' Brew until level 13.' '''I then use only Swift Foot III and Phantom Spirits I and Deadeye III until level 16, where I add Growin' Grog to that list along with Hardy Matey, using all of those until I master.' 'If there are other potions you like to make, feel free to use them, any rep is good rep!' Step #3 '''Work on getting as many skills as possible to level twenty, before notoriety level 30. Then when notoriety level 30 comes, do the ravens cove quest, including the extra for Madam Zigana, which will unlock your staff, therefore the staff quest is not needed. Then get the skills not yet at level twenty, to level twenty. At that point, you may choose to do the Black Pearl Quest, or wait until you are done leveling. (If you choose to do the Black pearl at that point, you will fully master in mid level of level 46. If not, you should fully master at early to mid level 45.)' Randy'sLevels.jpg|Levels Like this are ideal! For those who still dont like grenades, go to south idol and siege the ghosts once you get to level 20! Steps 4 & 5 Get all skills synchronized to level twenty-five. Once everything is at twenty-five, Master Cannon and Sailing ( These are the two things I dislike the most, you can substitute these for your least favorite skills.) Then, lastly, master your weapons in this order: Staff, Doll, Grenade, Gun, Sword, then Dagger ( or your hardest to easiest ). After you fully master, you can quest, loot, sail, cannoneer, or whatever you like to get to level 50! Please note that this system is intended for pirates level 20 and under. Here are some pirates I have mastered, using my method! File:Dewey'slevels.jpg|'Dewey Decimal, mastered at 46 due to Black Pearl Quest' File:CaptIronslevels.jpg|'Capt. Iron, mastered at 45' File:Duet'sLevels.jpg|'Duet, mastered at 45'